Micah Black
Micah Black is an up-and-coming shipwright from the Arcturia Sector. Hailing from a spacer colony in the Thiyos System, Micah has traveled to Arcturia Prime because of the sudden influx of spacefaring adventurers making the city their hub. He hopes to become a Master Shipwright and claim a bit of fame and fortune for himself. History Micah Black was born on a ship. It isn't an uncommon occurence; there's several colonies of individuals who eschew planets for most purposes, preferring to ply their trade shipside and only make landfall for trading purposes, and Micah's parents were part of one. Specifically, they were technological engineers. The younger Black, obviously, learned at his parents' knees. They taught him how to make things, and they taught him how to break things. It's not that the Black family has some kind of secret martial arts or anything; they're just aware of the first rule of life in an uncaring universe; sometimes, shit has to get broken, and the only thing you can do is try to make sure it's someone else's shit, and fix it if it was yours anyway. Micah lacked any notable talent for piloting at first, but he made up for it with an almost instinctive grasp of engineering, showing high aptitude for the underlying physics of the ship technologies. The shipwright is still more versed in theory than application, but that's just something he'll have to work on. Appearance Micah is a tall, well-muscled human, typically dressed in slightly loose clothing that allows him his full range of motion. He can otherwise typically be found dressed in subdued reds and blacks, often with his shirt open. His torso bears a couple small scars from early shipbuilding mistakes; a couple cuts and a burn scar, specifically. He doesn't care about people seeing them, but he doesn't particularly emphasize them; they're simply there, reminders of simple but important lessons. Micah's hair is long, reaching down to his belt and almost always tied back into a loose ponytail. His irises are black and his pupils white, a Black family quirk that could come from any number of things, from a couple alien ancestors to just the oddities of living in the void of space for generations. Personality Micah Black is a very calm individual. He's serious about his shipbuilding, about the safety of any temporary or permanent crewmates, and about engineering, but outside of those three things he's a remarkably lax, almost lazy, individual. If it's not important enough to be serious about, it's met with the kind of unique indifference where even if he goes along with the flow, it's probably because resisting was too much effort. Micah is the kind of person to value downtime highly, and it's almost like he's a different person on and off the metaphorical clock, switching between a no-nonsense engineer and a laid-back civilian with the kind of ease that most people have with changing their shoes. Friends He still needs to make these. Enemies He still needs to make these, too. Aspirations Micah's goal is to become a master Shipwright, the kind of person whose work is sought after throughout the whole sector. Some of his potential means of accomplishing this include "build the fastest ship ever designed" or "build a ship that can get through the Thii infestation easily." He aims high. Category:Starfinder Player Characters Category:Starfinder